Hinako Ninomiya (BGE)
Story A teacher hired for the purpose of disciplining Furinkan’s many delinquent students, she has a reputation for being quite the successful reformer. She met Ranma after he was kicked out of the Tendo dojo and crashed into her. Her anger quickly vanished upon seeing Ranma crying softly in a fetal position. Then seeing that Ranma was about to go into a catatonic state Hinako slapped him in an effort to recover his sanity. After apologizing and thanking Hinako Ranma was about to leave when Hinako stopped him and demanded an explanation. Feeling indebted to her Ranma told Hinako everything from the moment he woke up to the time he crashed into her as she led him to her home. After hearing his story Hinako eventually managed to convince her guest to stay for the night. The shoe was on the other foot the following morning when she reverted to her child form and had to explain to Ranma her condition. Expecting the worse Hinako was just met with laughter as Ranma didn’t see anything wrong with Hinako’s condition and found it funny that anyone would. While contemplating how vicious Akane had become Hinako was greeted by Ranma returning home only for him to promptly pass out from a high fever. Despite his size Hinako was able to turn him over and looked after him until he was better as he made her promise not to call a doctor. When he came to and saw that he had burned her arm when he grabbed her due to his fever. Guilt ridden Ranma attempted to leave only for Hinako to use the Happou Go En Satsu to stop him. Unfortunately what she ended up draining was the planet’s Lifestream. However the energy was to strong causing Hinako to fall into a coma as her essence was taken to the stream. After witnessing her true self Hinako discovered why she latched onto Ranma so stubbornly and in so little time of knowing him. He didn't care about her condition and treated her as a person regardless of the form that she was currently in. Though it wasn’t easy the teacher did eventually succeed in convincing Ranma to stay. She made Ranma realize that she didn't care for what he was, but rather who he was. Nabiki quickly noticed that Hinako no longer needed to drain people to keep her adult form as well as her Blue Green Eyes and confronted her after school. While she didn’t tell Nabiki what had transpired between the two she did take her home to see him. After the two had a meal at Ucchan’s they came across a middle-aged woman and a teenager girl being harassed by Black Dragons. After trying to drain their chi only for it not to work Hinako felt fear overwhelm her to the point where she forget Ranma was with her. When they were tracked down by Shampoo who tracked Ranma down in order to bring him back to the village Hinako who wanted a chance to test what Ranma gave her attempted to fight her off. After Aeris Ranma’s sister tracked him down against her protest Hinako enrolled her in Furukin high stressing that she needed an education even if she wasn’t in her world. Unfortunately they were attacked by Kuno as well as Sephiroth. Due to the fact that she'd confronted Kuno for Ranma's sake Hinako was transferred to Juuban High Category:Blue-Green Eyes